


Vindication

by SleepyLouG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Pregnancy, Come Inflation, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLouG/pseuds/SleepyLouG
Summary: Rick, a former scientist, is abducted by aliens who have left him with present.
Kudos: 35





	Vindication

“I was right.”

That was the only thing going through Rick’s head as he laid on the table in a semi-conscious state surrounded by aliens. He had just woken up in the sterile laboratory, not knowing where exactly he was or how he got there. Even as he felt pain in the lower reaches of his abdomen from whatever experiment they were conducting, he couldn’t help but feel vindication.

“I was right.”

The aliens, strange humanoids with blue skin and numerous eyes, poked and prodded Rick. He wasn’t sure what they were doing. His head felt too heavy to lift so he couldn’t see what they were so interested in down below. The aliens spoke to each other in their native tongue, leaving Rick clueless as to what they were talking about. Next thing he knew he was unconscious again.

-

When Rick awoke again, he was back in his bed, next to his sleeping wife, Kayla. He let out an exasperated sigh. It was all a dream, he wondered.

Ever since he had been fired from his job at the institution for insisting that aliens exist, Rick honestly thought he was finally going to get the chance to prove all of his former colleagues wrong.

He felt a sudden sharp pain around his crotch, like something was piercing through his skin. Lifting up the covers, carefully so he wouldn’t wake up Kayla, Rick tried to peer down to see if he could spot what was wrong. Unfortunately it was far too dark to make out anything, so he reached down but when he did, he let out a quiet gasp. Instead of touching the cock he’d always known, it felt different. Harder, larger, more veined, and curved.

His heart pounding, Rick got out of bed and went into the bathroom. There they had a floor length mirror and he could get a proper look. Something had happened to his dick and balls; it seemed like they had been replaced. His dick was longer than before, girthier, and had a strange purple hue. His balls had also adopted a purple hue and were larger than before. If he focused his hearing well enough and slowed his breathing, he could hear their production of cum. His instinct told him it was not just any cum, but alien cum.

It wasn’t a dream.

His excitement was short-lived as another sharp pain shot through his crotch, causing him to yelp out in pain. Rick held onto his genitals, realizing the pain seemed to be emanating from his balls specifically. Pressing his hand against them, he could feel them swell and churn as the alien cum replicated at a faster pace. His heart was pounding harder now.

“Ricky?”

A soft voice and even softer knock on the door brought Rick back to the present. When he didn’t answer right away, his wife Kayla stepped into the bathroom. He tried to hide his alien genitals as best he could, though they were too large to be completely covered.

“I heard shouting,” she said, getting closer to him. Kayla looked down at Rick’s hands over his crotch. “What’s wrong? Has something happened to you?”

Rick sighed. There was no point in lying to her. He was more concerned about her reaction to his changed body than what had happened. Kayla was also a scientist and always believed in him and his work. When his colleagues rejected his theories and humiliated him, Kayla stood by his side.

Rick reached out to her and held her shoulder, keeping the other hand over his cock and balls. “Kayla, I was right.”

“What do you mean?” Kayla looked at him confused. It took her a moment, and then it dawned on her. She looked at him with a smile, keeping her excitement at bay. “You mean…aliens?”

Rick nodded eagerly and he was barely able to contain his own smile. “I thought it was a dream at first, but it’s real! I was abducted, I watched them experiment on me and examine my anatomy.”

“That must’ve been incredible!” she replied with stars in her eyes. “But then, why do you sound like you’re in pain?”

Rick grimaced and moved his other hand away, revealing his mutated cock to his wife. The sight of it made her gasp.

“What happened to you?” she asked, not able to look away.

“I’m not completely sure, to be honest. But I’m pretty sure whatever is inside my balls isn’t a normal part of human anatomy.”

“Tell me about it.” Kayla watched with wonder as his balls continued to produce more alien cum. Rick grunted as the pain he felt intensified as they continued to grow to accommodate all that cum. It wasn’t long before they were the size of oranges.

“God it just keeps making more. It won’t stop,” he whined as the pain brought him to his knees.

Kayla kneeled beside him. “Maybe I can help relieve the pain.” She took his cock in her hands and began to stroke it in the same manner she always does. Playing with his balls (thought more gently this time), teasing him from tip to shaft. It was not long before his mutated member was completely erect in her hands. Under Kayla’s touch, Rick turned to butter, melting and feeling heat rise through his body. His heart threatened to burst from his chest, and his whole body flushed. Her slow, long movements and delicate touch were always enough to bring him over the edge, but now he felt stuck just before that explosive moment. Not matter what she did Rick couldn’t get pushed further. It was frustrating.

“It’s not working,” he panted, his body so warm he could barely breathe. He couldn’t explain it. It was like his strange new anatomy knew all that alien cum was going to go to waste.

“What do you mean it’s not working?” Kayla asked, clearly confused. “Why?”

“It knows. I need to-to…” He found himself unable to express the only solution to his pain.

“I understand,” she replied, caressing his face. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” She helped him up off the bathroom floor and back into the bedroom. It was increasingly difficult to walk; the size of his balls weighed him down and the stretching of the skin made it all more painful.

“Are you sure?” Rick asked. “We can’t possibly know what will happen to you.”

“No, but I’m curious. We’ll have to make note of everything for our former colleagues later.”

Rick couldn’t help but smile as his wife laid him down on his bed, for not only was she willing to do whatever she could to help him, but also do it all in the name of science. Slowly, Kayla lowered herself onto his cock, gasping as it stretched her beyond belief.

“You’re so huge,” she mumbled when his cock was buried deep inside her. “I hope it stays like that.” She held onto his wrists as she swayed back and forth, trying to inch him closer to orgasm.

“Explain to me what you’re feeling,” she whispered. “We need to know this for posterity.”

“I feel…” Rick struggled to concentrate as his wife continued to ride him. He tried to focus hard on what was happening to him below. Unless he was mistaken, the alien cum seemed to have stopped replicating, but were still moving around a lot, as if it was preparing. “I feel the alien cum churning, getting ready to enter you.”

“I hope that’s soon,” she panted. “What do you mean getting ready?”

“I-it’s strange to describe. Maybe it’s like it has a mind of its own? Or a hive mind with only one goal?”

“Mmmm, how strange. I wonder if we’ll be to collect a sample after-aaa!” She cried out as his cock suddenly engorged inside her like it was locking into place. Rick felt his balls contract on themselves as the alien cum quickly began its journey.

“It’s coming! Be ready,” he cried out as he held onto her hips. He roared as the cum shot into her in one long solid blast. She screamed as well as she orgasmed, tightening around his cock. Rick could barely focus his sight, but in the blurry heated moment, he watched as Kayla’s belly ballooned until she looked about 5 months pregnant. Soon the stream of cum came to an end, and they both came down from their orgasms.

“It’s over,” he panted, breathing heavily with relief. Rick was no longer uncomfortable or in pain. Kayla climbed off of his cock, hoping some of the sperm flowed out so she could collect it, but her tunnel sealed shut, not letting anything out. He was glad to no longer be in pain, but part of him missed the sensation of the foreign cum moving around inside him.

“Over for you, maybe. But now the real fun begins.” His wife climbed off his body and laid down on her back next to him, caressing her bloated belly. “You weren’t joking, Ricky. I can feel the sperm wriggling underneath. They must be significantly larger than human sperm. It’s too bad I won’t be able to examine it under a microscope.”

Rick put a hand on her belly, and was shocked feeling the wriggling she described. “What else do you feel? Now it’s your turn to describe everything.”

“At the moment I just feel full. I also feel like something is going to happen, but I’m not sure what.” Suddenly she began to pant, as if she was being turned on. Under his hand, Rick felt her belly begin to undulate and slosh around. “Feels like waves. And I feel so warm.”

He reached down and rubbed her nub to help her feel some relief as the cum went to work inside her. “It’s stimulating to make you ovulate. It wants plenty of eggs.”

“H-how do you know?” she asked, her eyes now closed. The sensations Kayla felt were overwhelming her.

“I just do,” he replied, “I don’t quite know how to explain it.” Rick continued to pleasure Kayla, while his other hand lay firmly on her stomach, feeling for any changes underneath while also soothing her. It was up to him to make observations since his wife was clearly under no ability to do so at the current moment. Suddenly he felt a series of pops in her belly. Kayla gasped loudly, clutching her belly as the alien cum inside grew more active, sloshing around rapidly.

“There’s the eggs,” he noted. The alien cum rushed to fertilize all the incoming ova. There was so much cum in there; Rick knew it wouldn’t take long for all of them to fertilized. “I can’t tell how many there are.”

“So many,” Kayla muttered out of breath. One by one, the fertilized eggs dropped down, and Kayla screamed as she orgasmed for the second time that night when the eggs implanted in her womb. “God, I’m so pregnant.”

Rick held her as she came down from her high. Together, they watched with wonder her belly slowly grow as the alien/human hybrids developed inside.

“I wonder what will happen?” he asked.

Kayla leaned in and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Only good things. With our new children, we’ll finally be able to prove you right after all this time. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
